


Archangel Michael

by arken0



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sad Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arken0/pseuds/arken0
Summary: Arte basado en el fanfiction:The Fallen by onlymostlydeadA gift for onlymostlydead based in The Fallen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Archangel Michael

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onlymostlydead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlymostlydead/gifts).



<https://www.deviantart.com/arken0/art/Michael-version-lucifer-tv-853470259>


End file.
